


Light, Darkness, and Unusual Partners

by orphan_account



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Dismas Being a Bro, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Frenemies, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad moments, potential smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when, in the Darkest of nights and most dangerous of places, you’re forced to be partners with a person who not only rejects and doesn’t share your religious views, but also spits on the face of it? Reynauld knows this all too well, as a man of faith, he sees the Plague Doctor known as Paracelus, has grown irritating to him, a woman of science is a spit in the face to the Light! Yet...why has he started to feel different about that?
Relationships: Crusader & Highwayman (Darkest Dungeon), Crusader/Plague Doctor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1: A Strange Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reynauld and his group have been traveling through the ruins for awhile, looking for a Necromancer, he really, really does not appreciate Paracelus’ disproving comments on his religion and decides to let off some steam on skeletons and some cultist, and when Paracelus is in danger he does something unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction on here ever, so please bare with me as I improve, and criticism is appreciated as it helps me improve, so that would be very appreciated.

Again, and again, Reynauld trudges deep within the Ruins, he does not mind such, he helping cleanse these putrid lands of unholy vermin, undead, and worshipers of false gods, all under the name of the light.

Maybe that’s why...he’s so very done with one of his partners he brings with him be that damned, ‘Paracelus’ he muttered her name angrily, everytime he tried to tell her that the ways of science were wrong, that experiments on living creatures, even as small as a rat, for it harmed the Lights beautiful creations.  
Yet the Plague Doctor would always brush him off tell him his faith was clouding his ability to move forward with the world.

He wanted to hit something, hard, “Make haste, I see a room ahead” he commanded, Dismas grumbled but unsheathed his knife, Junia flipped through the pages of her tome, and the Plague Doctor did nothing but barely speed up, “Unless you wish to die, Paracelus, get ready for combat” his voice came out aggressive with tone akin to losing patience. ”No need to get so aggressive Holy man”, she replied in a teasing voice, before pulling out her knife as well.

Now, Reynauld had wanted to be rid of her, but he could not deny her usefulness at assisting the party, Dismas walked next to Reynauld for a moment and placed a hand on the Crusaders shoulder, “Stop letting her get to you, ‘keep your faith strong’, or something along those lines, my point is she’s trying to annoy you, just ignore it” he assured his friend, and while Reynauld considered it, how could he though? They were annoying! Incessant about how ‘Science would lead to the betterment of humanity’, which was absurd they needed the Light and only the Light. When they reached the door, upon entering they were all immediately attacked by a group of cultists, “Steel yourselves, we are being attacked!” The Crusader said.

The first Brawler swung his left claw at the warrior of light, only for it be deflected by his blade, and now, _he gets to hit something_ , before the Brawler was even allowed a second swing, Reynauld in a blind fury swung his sword with as much force as possible, in the process not only decapitating the Brawler leaving his neck to ooze blood, but getting his claymore stuck in a wooden beam, a skeleton tried to attack him only to have its spine shot in half by Dismas’ pin point accuracy.

”My thanks, Dismas”, a grumble and nod was his only reply, he yanked his sword out of the beam and readied another strike when he saw Paracelus against wall, being pinned between it and another Brawler, as much as the Crusader wanted to let her die so her crimes against the Light would be punished...yet something felt like he shouldn’t let it happen, he didn’t know what, but it was telling him not to let her die, running up to the Brawler he grabbed it’s swinging arm before it could kill the Doctor, he then plunged his sword through the Brawlers back causing blood to spill from the cultists mouth.

Paracelus voiced her graditude “T-Thanks” was all she said, Reynauld gazed at her a grunt and turning away from her was all he could muster,, he set his sword on his shoulder watching Dismas slice the Acolytes throat, they had cleared the room, and now they needed to find the Necromancer they’d been sent to slay, but however many more rooms were left until the man was found was unknown.

Paracelus was going under a mental breakdown after what Reynauld had done, the biggest question why, he never cares about her so why ‘ _D-Does...does he like me?’,_ no no no,that’s absurd he clearly hated her, so why did he save her? Maybe it was slightly plausible...she was snapped out of her thoughts by Dismas yelling.

“I think we should rest! Patching up our wounds and having a meal is a must, especially after the battles we’ve been through so far”, he reasoned, Junia nodded, and Reynauld started to create the fire used the kindling they’d brought, Paracelus took a moment to register what was said before clumsily grabbing her bag off her waist and looking through it for medical supplies.

Maybe...maybe she could find out why the warrior of light that hated her so, had helped her.


	2. Chapter 2: A Fireside Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reynauld has a nightmare while trying to rest and found himself soon being drawn into a conversation by Dismas. Paracelus, still curious as to why Reynauld saved her when he expressly hates her, decides to listen in on them by pretending to be asleep. What will she hear? And what are the two men talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as a slight head cannon I think Dismas’ Regretful Locket and his comic, show his regret for killing that women and child, my head cannon is that those aren’t just random people but her wife and child, of course you may disagree but I think it’s be good for storytelling. Criticism helps me improve, so feel free to say anything you want but please try to stay somewhat respectful.

Reynauld awoke in the middle of a field, the sound of war immediately made his eyes go wide, standing up he found himself once again in the Holy War, “No, no no no! I can’t be here once again, why can’t I escape this!” he was being attacked and fought back, his fellow Crusaders were being slain or killing, the sound of war, sight of arrow filled bodies, he wanted to leave, _he wanted to wake up._

  
The sound of metal clad warriors running across the ground, and the loud thuds when they fell in battle made to Reynauld remember far more than he wanted, “Stop!” He yelled attempting to stop the death of another, which sadly, he did not succeed barely not making it, and watched them cut down, he was then shot in the chest with an arrow which forced him awake,

The generally fearless Knight shot up, clutching his breastplate and hyperventilating, “Bad dream?” a voice rung out and the Crusader twisted his head to see who spoke, seeing it was the Highwayman that’d become his dear friend, who was cleaning his gun, “More like a hated memory...” he muttered just loud enough for him to hear. The fire crackled, “Why aren’t you resting Dismas?” the highwayman shrugged, “Just couldn’t fall asleep, and I’d doubt I’d like what I would dream up”, Reynauld seemed curious, “Why is that?” He asked a clear tone of curiosity in it.

Dismas was silent, and then spoke “I killed a women and child once, didn’t help my good conscious”

Reynauld immediately got angry but before he could express his hate towards his friends action, Dismas spoke once more with guilt and regret in his voice, “I-It...It was a reflex I didn’t mean to kill them...I didn’t mean kill my child and w-wife...” Reynauld then let it click, Dismas handed his zealous ally a locket, opening it he saw a child and women, but no Dismas.

”Where are you?” He sounded slightly demanding, Dismas gave his friend a pissed look before sighing, “I wasn’t around often, we were constantly in debt and I could never stay for a painting or such, I was too busy trying to steal money from carriages and caravans...I should’ve checked who it was first”, Reynauld felt guilty for being rude to Dismas even if it was just an aggressive tone, “I apologize for my rudeness and...and you have my condolences” Dismas had a soft look on his face after that and chuckled.

Dismas spoke again while taking back the locket, “What about you? You got any family?”

Reynauld became silent, Dismas seemed persistent though “I just told you my regrets as a family man, you could at least answer my question”

Reynauld scoffed and clicked his tongue, “I did, at least I believe, the Holy War changed me, when I returned to them I just didn’t feel attached anymore, I didn’t _feel_ like they were important to me” he paused to breathe in a shaky breath before continuing, “The war made me lose my attachment to them, and I greatly regret that, I envy you, because at least got to keep your bond to your family” Dismas placed a hand on Reynauld shoulder, “At least we have being a poor family man in common”, they both shared a half hearted laugh, Reynauld replied “Poor would be an understatement for both of us, if we are being absolutely truthful” Dismas again chuckled but nodded, then brought up something Reynauld really, _really_ didn't want to talk about, more really could,

“Why’d you save Paracelus if you hate her? At least you say you do?” Dismas questioned

Though his helmet blocked his face, he gave Dismas a death stare, but with a groan spoke, and this was what Paracelus was waiting for, she’d stayed awake this whole time just to hear why the Crusader saved her, and his answer?

”I do not truly know, it was just a feeling, why a feeling of good will wanted to save a _scientist_ is beyond me” he said with malice in his voice, Dismas scoffed, “What’s with your hate of science anyway? It’s discovered new medicines and far more reliable cures to disease than the church” the Crusader didn’t sound angry in response, more of an aggressive informing tone, “I don’t **hate** science, I just...don’t like when it ignores and tries to disprove the Light, and our beliefs, if Paracelus wasn’t so blatantly disproving of my beliefs maybe I wouldn’t hate her so much” Reynauld sighed, and then finished his explanation “I don't deny that science had helped us, but I wish it’s still respect our religions is all”

Dismas nods, “That’s fair, and might explain why you saved the Plague Doctor”, the Crusader stared at Dismas, waiting, “Well you probably want to show your belief in your religion are superior then her disproving beliefs, you wanted to show that your better than just, up and letting her perish”, Reynauld nodded his head lightly a couple times moving his head and looking into the fire, “That does make sense”

Paracelus heard of it and realized, that she was wrong about Reynauld, he didn’t exactly hate science and scientists, just he hates how they view religion, she was just being rude to him, and felt she may need to apologize, she truly didn’t believe that Light is some all powerful god or creator or the universe, maybe a god that created, well light and a few creatures but not something all powerful, but maybe she should just keep it to herself from now on. Now content she felt sleep overtaking her and allowed it’s gentle embrace to lead her into unconscious.

Reynauld looked at Paracelus and decided to make a comment about her body to Dismas, he may be a warrior of a the Light but inappropriate comments a jokes weren’t below him, “I’ll admit she’s got a nice ass” he deadpanned, Dismas choked on the air and coughed which then developed into strained laughter, he placed a hand on both his head and chest as he died of laughter, “T-That was the **last** thing I expected to come out of your holy mouth!” he managed to say through his laughter, Reynauld acted like Dismas was overreacting, “I may be a Holy Warrior but even I can appreciate some nice features on a women, like can you seriously tell me you haven’t seen her breasts and not thought ‘damn’?” Reynauld unexpected turn from being a holy man above jokes like this to acting like it’s the most normal thing ever caused Dismas to laugh even harder, yet surprisingly no one seemed to awake.

Reynauld finally face palmed and realized he’d actually said that, “I...I actually said that out loud” Dismas’ laughter thankfully degraded into quiet short bursts of chuckles, “W-Well y’know I never expected you to say that!” Reynauld groaned “Neither did I apparently now feel like I want to die after saying that” Dismas smiled under his face mask, “Sounds like someone wants a piece of the Doctor”, Reynauld straightened his hands out and put them into a ‘are you serious gesture’ while glaring at him, “I would never! You must wait until you know then first and I do _not_ want to know her!” Dismas raised an eyebrow his brown eyes were giving Reynauld a ‘really?’ stare “What about that time you almost bedded 7 women and only didn't because Junia dragged you out?” Reynauld put his hands against his visor looked down, “I was drunk, hence why I will never take an offer to go to the bar with you again”

Dismas shrugged “Your loss”, the outlaw let out yawn, telling him he needed sleep, “Y’know,” another yawn left him as he laid back on his backpack as a pillow tucking his hands behind his head looking like he was lounging around, “Maybe our conversation will help me sleep”, Reynauld chuckled feeling tired as well, he slowly laid back down as well looked at the roof, he had set his hands against his stomach, “Let’s hope we don’t die in our sleep due to an ambush” Reynauld said

Dismas nodded slightly, yawning he said one more line, “Goodnight, Reynauld”

Reynauld replied before both allowed sleep embrace to overtake them, “Goodnight, Dismas”

Little did either of them know, after Dismas’ first laughter fit Paracelus had awoken, and she heard the rest of their conversation, and she wanted to be anywhere but here right now.


	3. Chapter 3: The Goal in Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dismas and Reynauld’s conversation, Paracelus is now slightly more mindful of what she says which weirds out Reynauld, the Doctor also is now not too comfortable around with the Warrior after how he commented on her. But now they near the end of their exploration into the Ruin’s, they can here a incantations of the Heretic they must slay, and Reynauld experiences a PTSD flash back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, criticism helps writers improve such as myself, try to keep it respectful though, I do hope I’m not doing poorly, also note since it seems a lot of fics do it there will be curse words, some will be sparse some will be used frequently, some chapters may not have any, hope you guys are fine with that.

The doctor walked behind Dismas wanting to trail about the conversation he and the Crusader shared, but knowing it’d be too weird and awkward, so she decided to be content with the uncomfortable silence, that is, however, until Junia spoke out, “What were you laughing about last night Dismas? I recall I was half asleep and heard your...frankly uncontrollable laughter, before nodding off myself”, Dismas tensed and the group stopped,

Dismas’ thoughts ran rampant, ‘ _Fuck! C-Calm d-down Dismas, she only heard the laughter not the conversation_! Just make up an excuse!’, the outlaw quickly blurted out the first thing that came to mind, “R-Reynauld told a f-funny joke, that’s all!”, Junia noticed the stuttering nervous voice and wasn’t buying it, “What did he say Dismas? Reynaulds idea of humor is, with all due respect Reynauld, not very sophisticated and not funny in most cases”, Reynauld gave our a low growl, “Lets keep moving! You want to talk? Do it while walking!” He snapped with a aggressive tone.

Junia nodded and they all kept moving, Dismas again with more courage this time tried to cement that it was just a joke, “He just got a lucky stroke of genius and told a hilarious joke, ok?” Junia decided not to pry any further and nodded, she knew he was lying but it was his and Reynaulds business not hers, Paracelus yawned, staying up had not been smart,

Especially after what she heard Reynauld say, ‘ _Pervert..._ ’, was the only the thing she thought and they neared another room, and could hear things shuffling around inside, Reynauld without any second thought, kicked the door open and let out a battlecry, Dismas sighed and readied himself before entering, Paracelus and Junia exchanged a look before entering as well.

Unlike the last battle, this one was more difficult, perhaps because unlike their run in with mere undead and heretical cultists, these were the Brigand, Paracelus threw a grenade that crackled stunning the two men with muskets by blinding them, Dismas dispatched one of them but quickly got hit by a monster of man, nearly 9ft tall he towered over both Dismas and Reynauld, Reynauld however was busy dealing with a man with two weapons so he couldn’t help.

Dismas got back up and felt a bit shaky after the blow, the Brigand tried to hit him again, but Dismas dodged to the side. He stabbed the man between the ribs causing a loud guttural cry of pain, the hulking figure tried to shoot Dismas but was disarmed by the ‘pistol’ that was far more akin to a small musket, they clutched their bleeding rib cage as they felt a sharp pain in the back of their foot, which forced them to wince the felt to one knee, Dismas had sliced the monsters Achilles Tendon, causing the fall,

He reloaded his pistol and the sliced the mans throat finally ending him, the man clutched his throat as he coughed up blood, and fell over with a thud, Dismas then aimed his pistol to the last musket wielder and fired killing him, Junia and Paracelus were left speechless by the display, Dismas panted, he wasn’t expecting to fight any well armed men in the ruins, that’s for sure

A scream echoed throughout the room as the duel wielding Brigand stabbed his smaller knife into Reynauld’s back, who was then impaled by the Crusaders blade in a pained rage, pinning him to the wall, blood seeped from the puncture staining Reynauld’s weapon, Brigand’s life left his eyes, and the warrior of light ripped his sword from his chest, Junia ran over and instructed the Knight to sit down.

Dismas leaned against the wall Paracelus was at as they both watched Junia tend to Reynauld, “So,” Dismas began, “How much did ya’ hear?”, he asked not breaking his gaze on his friend, Paracelus freaked out “W-W-Whatever do you m-mean Highwayman?” She stuttered heavily, Dismas turned to the Doctor and raised an eyebrow, “Oh come on, Junia is a heavy sleeper and she heard us, you’re one of the lightest sleepers I know, you heard our conversation now I want to how much of it, I won’t tell Reynauld if that’s what you’re worrying about”, he stated, the mask Paracelus was wearing only stopped her faces nervous look not her voice, “Everything a-after you laughed the f-first time, a-actually, what d-did R-Reynauld say that made y-you l-laugh so hard?” She almost didn’t want to know, and she shouldn’t have at all, since curiosity killed the cat after all,

“You sure you want to know?” Dismas asked, Paracelus hesitantly nodded,

”He said you have nice ass” the outlaw deadpanned turning back to see Junia rip the knife out of his friends back, Paracelus tensed and had a slew of different emotions and thoughts going around in her head, and none of which she wanted capitalize on, “O-Oh n-no...” Dismas chuckled, “Yeah better not tell Reynauld, he would never live it down saying that having you heard it”, before she could respond Junia had finished healing Reynauld and was ready to continue, Paracelus saw Reynauld approach and acted as normal as possible, even if her nervousness was getting the better of her, 

Dismas struck up another conversation with him, “You ok?” the towering knight nodded, “Junia had stopped the blood flow, and closed up the wound hurts like hell still”, Paracelus thought she should return the favor for Reynauld saving her the previous day, and quickly rummaged through her bag, “Turn your back to me please, I wish to help ease the pain” Reynauld wanted to protest, but Dismas put hand on his shoulder, and quickly moved his head in the direction of the doctor saying he should let it happen basically, so he turned,

Paracelus pulled out a needle with a slight reddish orange colored liquid inside, she managed to fire where the wound was, and using the open in the armor from the stab, readied to inject it, “You will f-feel a slight sting, it won’t hurt too much”, Reynauld began to say something “Too muc-“ he was cut off by the far more painful sting, the woman had forgot that the wound still hurt healed or not when she inserted the needle, she then injected it and then pulled it out, wiping the small hole off with a rag, she then put it back into her bag and started to walk away when Reynauld grabbed her arm,

”What did you do Paracelus?” He asked in a angry tone, “I simply put a muscle numbing medicine, also known as Pain Killer, into your back, specifically the wound area, in about 30 seconds you should feel not pain, maybe pins and needles but nothing more”, the knight stayed silent looking at her before muttered a “Thank you”, she didn’t expect a thanks, but appreciated it, “You’re very welcome”, she responded slightly happy sounding before following Junia, Dismas looked at his friend, “I think she may like you” Reynauld scoffed “She’s a doctor, it’s what she does”, Dismas shrugged, “Maybe, but what do I know?”

They both joined the group and continued towards the sound of incantations, when they reached the door where they could clearly hear said incantations, they were ready to enter, Reynauld gripped the door handle, and pushed 


	4. Chapter 4: A Noble Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reynauld, Dismas, Paracelus, and Junia all find themselves against the Necromancer, and let’s just say things don’t turn out nearly as well as they’d hope, Reynauld is forced to endure an episode of PTSD and one member of the party decides to make the ultimate sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put “Reynauld experiences a PTSD flashback” or something similar in the last chapters summary when that was meant for this one, also this is gonna be long brace yourself. Respectful criticism helps new writers like me improve, it would be much appreciated.

Reynauld swung the door open with great force, but didn’t slam it open, the Necromancer was currently raising a skeleton from the dead when they entered. It leered its head towards the party and in raspy hollow voice spoke, “You....should not be here.....I do not...appreciate, interruptions, I am feeling, oh so merciful today...leave now, and you can live”, it finished and raises one of its decaying hands that ended in claws, gesturing towards the door, when Reynauld readied his sword, it lowered its hand.

The Necromancer let out a low evil chuckle, “So be it....more bodies for me to use”, before of them could react its right hand creaked and then grew, its bones pierced its flesh and became a grotesque claw, then, right after, it rushed towards Reynauld and swung, he managed to raise his sword to stop the main impact but it still pierced his armor and rended his flesh, he swung back but it backed away quickly, a skeleton rose from the various piles of bones around the lair, and stepped towards Reynauld, however it took only that step as its skull fractured when Dismas shot it.

The two men exchanged a nod and Reynauld ran at the Necromancer, it seemed to catch it off guard since he ran surprisingly fast for a man in full plate, he took a swing at full force and chopped into it’s side, causing blood to spill from the unholy man, the heretical sorcerer backhanded the Knight away before lifting his right hand, followed by the screams of both Paracelus and Junia, corpses had sprung from the ground a clawed at them, tearing into their soft flesh, “DAMN YOU!!!” Reynauld yelled and swung once more but this time cleaved right though the Necromancers right hand, an unholy shriek of agony echoed through the room.

A sharp pain erupted from Reynauld’s back as another skeleton stabbed him, Dismas used his knife to quickly dispatch it, a strong bright light over took the party as Junia healed them all, any open wounds healed, however the sword in Reynauld’s back had yet to be removed, “Reynau-“ Paracelus began, but was interrupted by the cause of her worry, “I-It’s fine, t-tis’ but flesh wound!” he joked before chopping through the spinal cord of yet another skeleton, the Necromancer growled as they reattached their hand, “Listen here Crusader! You will pay for that and I know just how to do it!” the heretic muttered another incantation and a body rose from the floor, Reynauld readied to dispatch it as Dismas took pot shots at the Necromancer, Reynauld’s determined stances quickly faltered into a weak shiver as he saw the recently raised undead,

Golden and black, full plate that had rusted with time on the non gold pieces, parts of the armor were missing and its decomposing left forearm and right lower leg, were decomposing, a helmet almost identical to Reynauld’s, and Crusaders banner over the chest plate, it had a distinct Red Cross, Reynauld knew that was, and his mind quickly filled with memories of the holy war, memories he didn’t want to ever remember, and as he gazed up the mindless corpse he spoke, “A-Alexander...”, it quickly rushed at the living Crusader and swung its chipped broadsword down colliding with Reynauld’s, Dismas looked over at Reynauld seeing his friend distraught like that.

“Who is that-urgh!” He quickly deflected the blow from the Necromancer’s claw and stabbed it in the chest, caused a groan of pain to come from it, “-Who is that Reynauld?”, Reynauld looked into his opponents visor, cold empty sockets greeted him, this was no longer the man he once knew, he was nothing but...

”A hollow memory!” He roared, kicking the Knight off him, Junia kept attacking the Necromancer with Judgement which was beginning to have an effect on them, they then had a brilliant idea the readied their claw, and looked at the Doctor fending off a skeleton and assisting the two in the front of the battle with blinding and poison bombs to weaken enemies, they readied their claw and dashed at Dismas who was ready to block, but then diverged from their path and swing instead at Paracelus, blood erupted outward on the heretics cloak and the floor, his plan had worked, he jumped away, and looked on, Junia was laying on the floor bleeding to death after sacrificing herself to keep the women of science alive.

Paracelus was freaking out and desperately tried to stop the bleeding, tears streamed down her cheeks in her mask, as she knew with an injury like that, there was no saving her, Reynauld finally knocked the weapon out his opponents hand and raised it above his head ready to strike the foe down, when suddenly he was in an open field, he looked where his opponent was, and now stood was a young man, ‘ _Alexander...’_ he shook he couldn’t bring himself to attack, the scene changed to battle where Reynauld was standing next to the bleeding figure of a full plate clad Alexander, back against the wall dying, “I...” his grip on his sword loosened, “I-I can’t do i-“ a gun shot was heard then Alexander’s corpse was on the ground, no longer animated,

Dismas had his finger on the trigger, gun barrel still smoking, “Glad your back, now kill the Necromancer, he’s weak!”, he gazed over to Junia and Paracelus who was trying to stop the death of their Vestal, and the warriors heart sank, his blood ran cold and he held his breathe, his fellow ally of light was dying, because of this heretic, a unbridled rage unfelt before overcame the Crusader, a primal scream of anger erupted from him, causing everyone besides the dying Junia, to flinch, as he swung his sword one last time, chopping into the torso of the Necromancer, the ribs cracking and parting as he went clean through their spine and clean in half, the other skeletons stopped moving and collapsed as the life of their master faded,

Reynauld’s sword clattered to the ground as he ran over to Junia, Paracelus’ worry overtaking her “Junia! Junia! C-Can you h-hear me?! P-Please, don’t die, it’s not your t-time!” Reynauld looked at the wounds, Dismas’ eyes shifted to a look of sorrow and anguish, he closed his eyes and looked away, clutching the knife as his hand turned pale from the pressure, Reynauld clutched the hand of Junia, “Rey...nauld.....” Junia muttered, Reynauld put his other hand around hers, “P-Promise....me....pro..mise, you’ll keep the....others.....alive”

”I’ll save you too Junia! Surely my banner ca-“ he was interrupted by her weak voice, “I-It’s too late...Reynauld.....I had a great life made better by having.... you three as my friends.....at least I....did one las.....t....good..deed.....” she said her grip slowly weakening, “You did Junia, you did...” his voice showing he was on the verge of crying, he assured her, she gave one last weak pained smile, as her gentle grip stopped as it went limp, Paracelus got up and paced back and forth still crying, Reynauld was on his knees still clutching the recently departed Vestal’s hand, and Dismas kicking the upper torso of the Necromancer in rage, that’s when they heard it, the sound the heavy footsteps, dozens of them, approaching the room, the outlaw and Doctor readied their weapons but Reynauld raised a hand, “There’s a door to your left, from the map it says it leads directly back to the entrance, take Junia with you, Dismas have his friend a shocked expression, and Paracelus turned silent looking at him,

”She made me promise, I’d keep you alive and I’ll be damned if I break it, now take her a go...” he said picking up his weapon, “Are you insane! You’ll die! I refuse to leave you!” Dismas interjected, Reynauld chuckled “Please, just this once Dismas, listen to reason, not your head”, Paracelus also expressed concern, “W-We can’t leave you! We’ll fight together, we made it this far, w-we’ll make it a-all the way!” Reynauld shook his head, “I’m sorry, but I have lived my life, Dismas needs to repent for what he’s done and you’re still young compared to me. Leave. Please.”, Dismas tried to reason with the grieving Knight, “But-“, “DISMAS DID I FUCKING STUTTER!?! LEAVE!!!” Dismas looked hurt, but sighed and let out a half-hearted laugh, “Promise me you won’t die?” He said extending a hand, Reynauld shook it, “I’ve handled worse”, he stated nonchalantly, Paracelus gave him a few bandages as Dismas slung Junia over their shoulder, “Thank you Paracelus, maybe I wrong about you”, she blushed under her mask but muttered a your welcome, then, just like that, Dismas and Paracelus’ were gone,

He didn’t say why he didn’t want to leave, but to him it was clear, he walked over to the corpse of Alexander, his passed away brother in arms, he took a rope and tied the body of the dead Crusader on his back, “I won’t leave you again”, the undead and cultists were already banging on the door, he picked up his comrades sword, and readied himself, “I am not fighting alone...” he said as he gripped the chipped sword tighter, “...So have at you!” He yelled as the door burst open.

* * *

Dismas and Paracelus were at the tavern downing drinks, left and right, Paracelus didn’t realize how much she cared about the two religious members of her party until they were already gone, without them things just didn’t feel the same, Barristan and Tardif offered their condolences, but really didn’t help her mind, Dismas knew his friend kept his promises, but could he keep **that** one?

They got to have free drinks a food for the next 2 weeks after their experience but it didn’t help, three days.It had been **three days** since they left Reynauld, “I guess you couldn’t keep your promise then...huh Reynauld...?” He looked at his empty bottle of wine and instantly yelled, slamming it into the counter “Another!”

* * *

Audrey, frankly, was sick of the job the Heir gave him as “work”, burying the bodies of the deceased, but this time she hated this one in particular, because had to bury Junia, a great woman who she had no idea as to why she’s here, maybe out if the goodness of her heart, but who’ll know now? She had just finished the deed after everyone payed their respects to the Lady of Light, suddenly she heard the sound of metal clank behind her, she called out, “Barristan? If you tell there’s another meeting I just got finished here, and I’d like to have the rest of my free time to mysel-“ then, she was interrupted “Do you have time to bury one more?”   
  


She froze, ‘ _that voice_ ’, no, nonono, it couldn’t be him, he died holding off the the horde of the darknesses minions, at least that’s what Paracelus said, she whipped out her knife and raised the shovel in her hand but what she saw made her stop in her tracks, Reynauld was standing there a two swords strapped to his back and the body of another Crusader in his hands, but that wasn’t what was shocking her, no, that pleasure goes to the many injuries he had, he had a dagger lodged in his right forearm, a sword protruding fro. His back, visibly at least a dozen crossbow bolts that had punctured him in various places, particularly in his back, left shoulder and a few in his chest, there was an axe barely stuck in his back, seemingly it could fall out at any moment, he seemed like he was on the edge of death, worst of all he was covered in blood most of which dried, _most,_ “Don’t worry,” he started “Most of its not mine” he assured,

He set the man he was carrying down, “He’s...an old friend, I need him hurried since I promised him one long ago”, he was trying to bury his painful memories, at least that’s what he thought he was doing, Audrey simply shakily nodded, Reynauld then looked behind him at the tavern, “I need a...drink. Here, bury him with this too” he said pulling the chipped sword from his back and handing it to Audrey, he then walked off, all the while she just stood in shocked silence before lifting her shovel and digging another a grave.

* * *

Dismas was chatting Paracelus, who was very upset at the current events, “So...guess Reynauld broke the promise he made us...well you, b-but he must’ve t-taken both of u-us into account!” She reasoned, Dismas nodded a frown plastered on his face, he was on his third wine bottle when the door slammed open, the inhabitants of the bar turned to the door, Sarmenti, that damned jester, looked first, if they could see his jaw it would most certainly be on the floor right now, Dismas was the only one not to look until he heard Paracelus mutter in disbelief, “N-No way, t-that’s...” still not looking he just thought of why they acted that way, a stool was pulled back, the wood screeching upon being dragged, someone sat down with a gentle quiet metal thud,

Then the outlaw heard it, and so did Paracelus confirming she wasn’t seeing things, “Strongest drink please, I had just had to go through hell and back, so I’d like to forget that”, Dismas shot up and looked at the man, his eyes widened in sheer disbelief and he stared at the wine bottle in his hand, his hand clenched around it, he set it down which made an echoey sound, he then took a few steps towards the man, “R-Reynauld?” Paracelus was close behind, “I-Is that r-really y-you?” She questioned

He turned his head, his golden visor shined through the dried blood, and then answered

”The one and only”


End file.
